


Sirius, The Dog Star

by Fezzik37



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Psychological Trauma, Sirius Black Deserves Better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fezzik37/pseuds/Fezzik37
Summary: He tried to be responsible. He really did.He never did live up to their expectations.—Or, in which Sirius is as reckless and impulsive as the star he's named after.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Sirius, The Dog Star

Sirius stumbled into the smoldering ruins of the cottage in Godric’s Hollow, only to be immediately suffocated by memories. James—“Come stay with me, Padfoot!” Lily—"I swear, you boys will never grow up,” the child’s toys strewn across the room—James had been so proud of the toy broom he’d bought his son, Lily less so… The scratches on the floor that were his own fault, he knew, caused by hours of running around—anything to keep Harry, his precious godson—HARRY! Sirius shook his head, a movement more akin to a dog than a human, and sprinted up the stairs, trying desperately not to lock eyes with the unmoving body of his best friend. He had a responsibility to uphold, and by Merlin and Morgana, he would do just that.

Entering Harry’s nursery caused another wave of painful memories to blur his vision—“Sirius, no, Harry’s things can’t _all_ have dogs on them—no, they can’t all have deer _either_ , James.” A child’s cry broke Sirius of his trance, and he hastened to Harry’s crib, pointedly looking away from Lily’s—not a corpse, not a corpse, they weren’t dead, this was just another of James’ dumb pranks… Sirius didn’t remember reaching the curb, absorbed in his thoughts as he was. Nor did he remember handing Harry to Hagrid. Sirius’ mind remained fixated on the stuffed mouse Harry had dropped on the asphalt. He remembered when they had bought it—James couldn’t find a rat, so they’d bought a mouse instead—Peter. _Peter_ had been the secret-keeper. _Peter_ had betrayed James and Lily, tried to kill Sirius’ only family. He snarled darkly—many chose to forget that Sirius had once been Heir to the House of Black, that he knew more dark spells than half the Order combined—Peter would pay, Sirius would ensure it. 

_A Few Hours Later_

He sat there, staring blank-faced at the sky, idly musing that rain would be fitting now, but the sky remained stubbornly devoid of clouds. Sirius found himself tracing _Canis Major_ , eyes finally resting on its brightest star—Sirius, the dog star. How fitting, he laughed— _Canis Major_ held the dog star firmly in its jaws, and here Sirius sat, chunks of asphalt raining down around him, doomed by his own brilliance.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. So, I don't like this one as much as Regulus, The Lion's Star, but I figured I'd post it anyways. I welcome any critique you would like to give, but ask that it is delivered politely. 
> 
> If you wanna chat with me, come hang out in ACI100's discord. I don't have one of my own as an author, but as I'm ACI100's editor, I can be found there.


End file.
